


Bonnie's Obsession

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Hesitant Henry Emily, Ler!William, Light Trans Story, Male & Female Stereotypes, Multi, References to William in a Skirt, Supportive William Afton, Switch!Bonnie, Toy Bonnie in a Skirt, ler!freddy, switch!henry, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Bonnie grows obsessed with wanting a skirt to twirl around in and enjoy. William is happy to provide, but Henry questions it and is hesitant to give Bonnie what he wants. So, Bonnie decides to persuade him with some love and care from Mama Bon himself.
Relationships: Toy Animatronics & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Toy Animatronics
Kudos: 11





	Bonnie's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was an idea made up by one of my friends @planet--venus. Thank you so much for the GENIUS idea and for the extra help! And for the patience! Sorry it took so long! But, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you are gonna see this and claim 'I'm misgendering Bonnie!'.  
> Bonnie is feminine, not transgender.  
> But The reason I put the 'light trans story' tag was because what Henry says is traditional talk that would come from an old-fashioned 80's adult. So trans people are being warned: traditional reactions you may have heard before, are used in the dialogue. Read with caution.

Henry sighed to himself as he worked on cleaning Toy Bonnie. He would usually clean Toy Bonnie once to twice a week and most of the time, William would come along for company. It had been like this since the restaurant opened. Though Henry didn’t mind this part of the task, he wasn’t a big fan of Toy Bonnie being left on while he cleaned. Toy Bonnie was fussy and playful during cleaning hours. It was often like cleaning a child. But now, this child had an obsession…

“I saw a child with a pretty long skirt!” Bonnie told him. 

“Yeah? That’s nice.” Henry replied, cleaning his arm. 

“It was blue! It shined in the light! And it lifted up as she spun around!” Bonnie told him. 

Henry nodded as he kinda listened. 

“Can I have a skirt?” Bonnie asked. 

William guffawed, while Henry sighed and closed his eyes. That was the one question that Henry dreaded. He had been asking it a lot lately. “Bonnie, we have talked about this. You are not getting a skirt.” Henry told him. 

Bonnie whined and sank down. “Whyyyyy?” He whined like a child. 

“Because you are a boy! And boys don’t wear skirts.” Henry replied. 

William looked at Henry with a frown. Now wait a second- “Since when are boys not allowed to wear skirts?” William asked. 

Henry looked at William. “Since society deemed suits the men’s clothing preference!” Henry replied. “Be realistic: our design for Toy Bonnie is feminine enough. And I’ve been getting complaints from parents saying the kids are not sure if Bonnie is a girl or a boy. And wanna know who’s fault that is?” Henry explained. 

William smirked and pointed to himself. “Mine, baby.” he replied confidently. 

“Yours. And no, that’s not a good thing.” Henry told him. “It’s frustrating trying to explain to every parent that Bonnie is a boy.” 

William rolled his eyes with a smile. “I wonder why. It can’t possibly be that Bonnie is a girl's name.” William said sarcastically. 

“Oi! That was ALSO your idea!” Henry reminded him as he returned to cleaning the blue animatronic. 

“Was it?” William asked, forgetting what he had said. 

“Yes. It was. And I almost regret listening to you.” Henry added. 

Bonnie huffed and crossed his arms while Henry resumed his cleaning duties. “Please?” Bonnie asked. 

“No.” Henry responded. 

“Pleeeeaaase?” Bonnie begged. 

Henry looked up at Bonnie. “No skirt.” 

Bonnie frowned. “Why?” Bonnie asked. 

“I just explained! The kids are confused about your gender as it is! So putting a skirt on you would cause kids to misgender you!” Henry told him. 

“I don’t care! I want a skirt.” Bonnie repeated. 

“I care. So, no. Skirt. And that’s that.” Henry concluded the conversation. 

William looked down a little and bit his lip. He was being a little excessive over a simple thing like a skirt. It’s just a piece of fabric. Is it really that hard? 

Bonnie’s pupils flashed a red color for only a second or two. Then, Bonnie pushed Henry’s arm away. “SKIRT.” Bonnie yelled. 

Henry looked up at Bonnie with anger growing in his eyes. “I said DROP IT!” He ordered. 

“NO.” Bonnie declared. 

William looked at Bonnie. “I don’t think skirts are bad.” William muttered. 

Henry blinked and and looked at William with frustration and slight confidence. “Would you wear a skirt?” Henry asked. 

“Yes. I would.” William replied. 

Henry scoffed. “Really now?” 

“Really.” William replied. 

“Have you worn a skirt before?” Henry asked. 

William blinked in surprise. “No.” He said awkwardly, looking everywhere except Henry’s face. 

Henry’s eyes narrowed. “Bonnie, is he lying?” Henry asked. 

“Yes. He is lying.” Bonnie suddenly jumped and smiled. “That means he has worn a skirt!” Bonnie reacted. 

William didn’t say anything at that. He just...looked around the room, and looked at Bonnie with fear in his eyes. 

Henry smirked. “I knew it.” 

William looked away while Bonnie crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “If William can wear a skirt, then so can I!” Bonnie declared. 

“No. Not happening.” Henry said stubbornly. 

“Skirt or else.” Bonnie warned. 

“Or else what? You’ll become feral and maul me? HA! Like you’re gonna do that to your creator…” Henry joked. 

William widened his eyes and backed up a bit. “How about we don’t make jokes about that?” William suggested. 

“Nope. Why would I hurt you?” Bonnie replied. 

“Okay. Then what’s the ‘or else’?” Henry asked. 

Bonnie smirked as he started walking closer to him. Henry’s confident attitude quickly fell off his face as he realized the toy animatronic was planning something. Before Henry was able to protest or do anything, Bonnie had scooped up Henry under the armpits like a child. 

“HEY! PUT ME DOWN!” Henry ordered. 

“Awww! I know you wanna walk.” Bonnie cooed in a teasy baby voice. “But I have to pick you up!” Bonnie declared. 

William widened his eyes at the bunny’s baby voice, while Henry froze. “E-Excuse me?!” Henry reacted, surprised and offended. 

Bonnie smiled and held onto him with one hand while poking his belly with his pointy finger. “That’s right! Adventure time is over for now! You’ll have lots of time to roam around later.” Bonnie teased as he kept poking and wiggling his pointy finger on his belly. 

Henry jumped with a yelp, and tensed almost immediately. It didn’t take long at all for Henry to find out what his plan was. And he did NOT like it. 

“B-Bonniehehe-” Henry quickly covered his mouth with his hand as a giggle accidentally spilled out. Truth be told, he was thrown off guard by the teasy and playful attitude Bonnie had suddenly developed. He had never taught Bonnie such things! How did he learn such a trait on his own without backup programming?! 

William was just giggling and watching. “If you’re planning to really get him laughing, I’d suggest you go for the armpits.” William told Bonnie casually. 

Henry opened his eyes again in horror. “W-WILL! YOU PIECE O-OF-” Henry started pushing against the huge hands and kicking his feet to get out. 

William giggled at the man’s reactions. “Uh oh! Looks like Henry’s developing a temper tantrum!” William teased. 

“I can see that!” Bonnie went along with it. “Should I try tickling him more to get him happy again?” Bonnie asked. 

Henry started kicking and squirming harder. “NO! NONONONONONONO! NO WAY! NOT HAPPENING!” 

“I think it’s a great plan!” William replied proudly. 

“Alright!” Bonnie lifted the man up and trapped Henry’s hands in between Bonnie’s fisted fingers. And then, Bonnie started wiggling his fingers in one armpit each. 

“NOOOOHOHOHOHO!” Henry threw his head back. “HAHAHAHAHAHA! BOHOHONNIHIHIHIE QUIHIHIHIT IHIHIHIT!” Henry shouted, immediately bursting into long fits of laughter. 

“What do you mean ‘quit it’? I just started!” Bonnie reacted. 

“WEHEHELL, IHIHIHIT’S TIHIHIHIME TOHOHO STAHAHAHAP!” Henry tried to order. 

But Bonnie just laughed at him. “The little human thinks he can tell me what to do!” Bonnie teased. 

William widened his eyes and showed off his teeth as he smiled. “He’s got a point, Henry!” William admitted. 

Henry continued to kick, squirm, push and laugh strongly. Even if he wanted to get the heck out of Bonnie’s grip, he couldn’t! The robot was naturally made to not fall apart easily! And it never grew tired! So, it would be possible to get stuck like this for hours against his will! 

“LEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEASE?!” Henry begged. 

“Awww! Did you hear that, Will? He’s using his manners! How cute!” Toy Bonnie teased. 

“I did, yes! It almost makes me wanna save him!” William reacted. But William quickly walked up and squeezed Henry’s sides. “Almost.” 

Henry squeaked like a balloon and threw his head back with more crazed, hysterical bouts of laughter. 

Toy Bonnie started laughing at him as well. “Yohohou sound like a witch!” Bonnie laughed. 

William gasped and guffawed. “Oh my gosh he DOES!” William reacted. “The kindest evil witch that ever lived.” he added. 

“Is he considered evil if he’s kind?” Bonnie asked. 

“Ever heard of Batman?” William retorted. “He’s a man who breaks the law a little bit, to help the police officers catch criminals.” William replied. 

“GUHUHUHUYS! IHIHIHI’M STIHIHIHILL HEHEHEHERE!” Henry yelled in between the conversation. 

“We know, we know.” William replied. 

“Hey! No interrupting the adults.” Bonnie ordered. 

Henry growled. “IHIHI AHAHAHAM AHAHAN AHAHADUHUHULT!” Henry yelled back. 

“Your days of acting like an adult are less frequent than Foxy’s entertaining days.” William declared. 

Bonnie looked over at William with his eyes widened and his jaw dropped with a big smile. 

“What? It’s true!” William reacted to Bonnie’s look. 

“YOHOHOHOU’RE NAHAHAT MUHUHUHUCH OHOHOHOFF!” Henry shouted back. 

William giggled at this and shrugged. “Sad but true.” 

Henry, without realizing what he was doing exactly, tried tickling Bonnie’s general lower rib area to catch Bonnie off guard. 

But, like one would figure, Bonnie didn’t react. 

“Nice try Henry. But I’m not ticklish!” Bonnie declared with a proud smirk. 

“HAA! That’s some bullshit if I’ve ever heard!” someone yelled from across the room. 

Bonnie immediately stopped tickling and widened his eyes as he recognized the voice. Telling by his whispering of the voice’s name, Henry seemed to recognize the voice as well. Bonnie refused to turn around and face the face behind the voice that knew the truth. But William and Henry both lifted themselves up and looked at the animatronic that had spoken: 

It was the plastic-looking brown bear, with the black hat and the red, rosy cheeks: Toy Freddy Fazbear. 

“Listen to this evil bunny spitting fibs!” Freddy declared. 

Bonnie slowly placed Henry onto the ground, and slowly started backing up with his hands up in the air. “F-Freddy- Can...Can we t-talk ahabout this first?” Bonnie asked, his voice showing obvious signs of tensing nerves. 

“No, I don’t think we can.” Freddy replied bluntly with a super toothy smirk. Freddy subtly presented his pointer finger and looked at Bonnie menacingly as the pointing finger started vibrating. 

Bonnie full on SCREAMED and took off the other way! William widened his eyes and bursted out laughing at the sudden change in pace, and Henry was still a panting, giggly mess on the floor. William soon calmed himself down enough to help Henry back up onto his feet. The ground and items placed on it, were actually shaking from the sprinting that the two animatronics were doing. So standing was a slight challenge for Henry at first. 

Soon, Toy Chica showed up behind them. Henry actually squeaked in surprise and threw his hands up with full mercy so he wouldn’t get tickled and babied again. But Chica just placed her free hand on her hip and watched as Carl hopped off the plate and bounced itself towards the chase. 

“You boys might wanna see this…” Chica let them know. 

William tilted his head and walked a couple paces faster than Henry to see what was actually going on. It didn’t take long for the shaking to stop and for a big crash to fill the room for a few moments. Following the crash however: 

“AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FREHEHEHEDDYYYYYYY! NOTTHEFINGERS- NAHAHAT THEHE EHEHEVIHIHIL FIHIHINGERS!” Bonnie screamed and shouted. 

“But YES the evil fingers! You should’ve seen this coming the moment you decided to fib about your ticklish spots, Liar Smurf.” Freddy teased. 

Bonnie’s kicks and stomps against the ground continued to cause the main Pizzeria room to shake and tumble a few things over. But Freddy continued to ‘tickle’ Bonnie’s sides and belly. 

William narrowed his eyes and leaned in a little in disbelief. “Did...Did you intend on this Henry?” William asked. 

Henry was just watching with his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He slowly shook his head and gained control of his jaw again. “N-No. I...had no idea this was even possible!” Henry admitted. 

Freddy turned to look at them. “Since we’re metal, it takes some strong pokes and tickles to get a proper reaction from him.” Freddy replied. “But Bonnie’s always been the most ticklish out of all the toy animatronics.” Freddy added. 

“Iiiii...Can see that.” William reacted slowly. William grabbed a pen from his pocket and started ‘drawing’ on Bonnie’s ears with the point of the unclicked pen. 

Bonnie jumped and quickly tried grabbing for the pen. “HEHEHEHEHEY! NOHOHO! WHOHOHO-” Bonnie tried wiggling the bunny ears away from William, but could only wiggle so much. And even if they did wiggle away, William would just follow the moving ear and continue tickling! 

“Hey Mr. Afton! Try using that on his foot!” Freddy suggested. 

William lifted up the pen, and looked at Freddy with a worried look. “Are you sure? What if I get kicked in the face?” Will asked. 

“He won’t kick you in the face. Promise.” Freddy replied to that. 

William narrowed his eyes. “How do you know?” 

Freddy turned Bonnie onto his side and resumed vibrating the hips. “Look!” Freddy said, pointing to the wiggling tail. 

Wait...Wiggling?! 

“He likes it!” Freddy told him. “You can tell by his wagging tail! He’s like a happy dog when he’s being tickled like this!” Freddy pointed out. 

William raised both his eyebrows and slowly started smiling. “So...If his tail is wagging from happiness...then he’s not gonna kick me?” William asked. 

“That’s right!” Freddy replied. “Just ask Chica!” 

Henry turned to look at Chica. “Is this actually true?” Henry asked. 

Chica nodded. “I have never gotten kicked by Bonnie. He has really good self control!” Chica confirmed. 

That was all the convincing he needed. William marched himself up to Bonnie’s foot and started ‘drawing’ on the bottom of the blue foot. 

“WAIT- NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAFTOHOHON!” Bonnie kept instinctively pulling his foot away, but William would just follow it and keep tickling it. Bonnie let out a squeal that sounded slightly autotuned. His legs could only pull his blue feet away so much before they were completely bent. So Bonnie held onto his knees while he flapped his feet helplessly. 

William giggled in amusement as he kept drawing invisible pictures and shapes on Bonnie’s feet. “Wow! How in the world are you even feeling any of this?” William asked. He looked over at Henry, who shook his head, opened his mouth and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. 

“I couldn’t tell you. A glitch possibly? Maybe a virus?” Henry guessed. Even the creator himself was clueless as to how the animatronics developed human-like sensitivity. 

“Hey Freddy! What’s his worst spot?” William asked. 

“Oh that’s easy!” Freddy stopped tickling and walked over to Bonnie’s knees. “But you might need to move.” Freddy warned. 

William nodded and quickly followed his advice. 

“His most ticklish spot iiiiis:”  
Freddy started squeezing the top of Bonnie’s knee. Bonnie let out a high pitched scream and started squirming and wiggling around wildly! 

Henry wheezed at that reaction and leaned his hands against his knees! He really IS a girl! 

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HIHIHIHIHIHI- NAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Bonnie cackled loudly. He could barely talk at this point, it tickled so much! And it didn’t take long for Bonnie to also start stomping the ground with his other foot. 

William started laughing along with him. “Wohohow! Ticklish knees of all things?!” William reacted. 

“Well that rules out any social connections. I don’t have ticklish knees, and neither does Will!” Henry replied. 

Freddy groaned and pulled Henry over to Bonnie. “Come on! Quit trying to logic your way through the technical science and just tickle him!” Freddy declared. 

William smiled and went back to poking and ‘drawing’ on the inner ears. And soon, even Henry joined in at the sides. 

[A few hours later:] 

Bonnie squealed and spun around excitedly. It was the perfect length for him! It had a stretchy waistband! It was silky! And the best part? It twirled and lifted up when he spun! Bonnie happily threw his arms up in the air and spun around to make it twirl for the 18th time that evening. 

Willliam had a huge smile on his face. “I’m so glad you like it! And you’re happy with the baby pink color?” William double checked. 

“Oh my gosh YES! The baby pink suits me PERFECTLY!” Bonnie ran up to William and Henry and lifted them both up into a big hug. “THANK YOUUUU!” 

“You’re welcome Bonnie. Enjoy the new skirt!” William told her enthusiastically. 

When he placed them back down, Bonnie noticed the two separate facial expressions they had on their faces in reaction to his new skirt. The bunny looked at Henry and noticed how...mixed his facial expression was compared to William. William’s facial expression showed full support while Henry’s expression...showed confusion mixed with uncertainty of how to react. 

Henry was putting on some sort of small smile, but his eyes told him something different. Perhaps the change of heart was sinking in, but very slowly. Maybe Henry would grow to get used to it. But for now, Bonnie will take the smile as a positive sign. 

Now OFF TO TWIRL FOREVER TILL SUNRISE!


End file.
